Osculum
by jessyriddle
Summary: El primer beso entre Molly y Fred "Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Agosto: El beso que inició todo" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Agosto: El beso que inició todo" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

Me tocó Fred II/Molly II :D

* * *

Molly estaba sentada sobre el sofá, con el control de la televisión en la mano, tratando de encontrar algún programa interesante. A su lado, su hermana Lucy estaba removiéndose, ansiosa de que llegara su prima a jugar.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Lucy pegó un brinco y fue corriendo hasta la puerta, donde su madre estaba abriendo. Tío George entró y saludó a las dos pequeñas, seguido por Angelina y sus dos primos.

Lucy tomó de la mano a Roxanne y salieron corriendo hacia el jardín, sus tíos fueron a la cocina para platicar con sus padres y Molly volvió a poner atención a la televisión.

—¿Algo interesante?— preguntó Fred, sentándose a su lado.

—Nada— respondió ella. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? Siempre que los tíos traen a Roxy te quedas con James. — preguntó extrañada.

—Están de vacaciones, y mi madre no ha querido dejarme solo en casa. Dice que seguramente haría estallar algo.— dijo soltando un bufido. Molly sonrió divertida, ya conocía a su primo y era algo bastante probable que hiciera un desastre si estaba sin supervisión.

—Estoy aburrida, ¿jugamos?

—No voy a jugar con muñecas— replicó el chico.

—No seas tonto ¿quieres jugar videojuegos?— preguntó levantándose del sofá y encaminándose a su habitación, sin esperar respuesta.

Fred la siguió, y al llegar al dormitorio, se recostó en la cama. La pelirroja le pasó un control de la consola y se sentó al borde de la cama, esperando que el juego se cargase. Después de pelearse sobre los colores que tendrían sus autos, empezaron a jugar, soltando alguna maldición de vez en cuando.

—Diablos Molly, deja de cerrarme el paso— gruñó Fred cuando, por enésima vez, su auto salió del camino.

La chica sonrió orgullosa y volvió a poner atención al juego. Unos cuantos minutos después, la chica ganó la carrera y empezó a burlarse de su primo.

—¡Quiero la revancha!— gritó él.

Molly sonrió y asintió, era invencible en ese juego, nunca podría ganarle; volvieron a jugar otra vez; Fred intentaba hacer trampa o distraer a la chica pero, media hora más tarde, había perdido de nuevo.

—Ya no quiero jugar— replicó enfadado, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su primo.

Fred se encogió de hombros, observó a la chica detenidamente, evaluándola, y unos minutos más tarde, después de reunir valor, se acercó rápidamente a sus labios, robándole un beso.

Molly quedó estática durante unos segundos, demasiado sorprendida y abrumada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero reaccionó al sentir como Fred intentaba colar la lengua en su boca. Con un fuerte empujón, lo alejó y lo miró furiosa.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — gritó ella.

Fred se alejó un poco, asustado por la actitud de la chica e intentó disculparse.— Lo siento… yo..

Pero la chica lo detuvo. —¡Me robaste mi primer beso! — lo acusó con el dedo picándole el pecho.

—Yo… en verdad lo lamento.. — intentó disculparse él, otra vez sin éxito.

—¡Cállate!— le gritó mientas empezaba a caminar en círculos por su dormitorio.— Ahora nunca voy a tener otro primer beso.— dijo para sí misma.— Puaj, que asco, fue horrible.— exclamó limpiándose los labios con la manga de su blusa.

—Ey, no fue tan mal— trató de convencerse el chico —¡Puedo remediarlo!— gritó después de un momento de silencio.

Molly arqueó las cejas, dándole a entender que no podía hacer nada para borrar ese terrible beso, pero Fred no se amedrentó.

— Puedo darte un buen primer beso, o segundo en ese caso.— le propuso con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón de forma desafiante. —Claro que no, lo único que quieres es besarme de nuevo.

Fred se sonrojó un poco, y hizo ademán de acercarse, pero la chica volvió a chillar histérica. —¡No te acerques! ¿En qué estás pensando Fred? ¡Somos primos!

— Molly deja de gritar, van a venir nuestros padres— le rogó el chico, no quería explicarle a sus padres que había pasado, y tampoco escuchar el sermón que seguiría tal confesión.

—Ok, me tranquilizaré, pero quiero una explicación.— cedió al fin, soltando un suspiro derrotado.

—Molly, en verdad lo siento, no pensé que te molestarías tanto, yo…—tomando una gran bocanada de aire, soltó— solo quería que mi primer beso fuera con una chica guapa, que fuera linda, inteligente y divertida. Por eso te escogí a ti— terminó en un susurro, pero la pelirroja lo escuchó.

Molly no supo como reaccionar a eso; estaba enojada con su primo por haberle robado la oportunidad de tener su primer beso perfecto, pero no lo había hecho con mala intención. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensando en todo. Fred la miró expectante, sin saber que hacer y decidió quedarse callado, esperando a que la chica explotase finalmente.

—Lárgate— murmuró al fin.

—¿Qué?

—Lárgate— dijo ella más fuerte — no quiero volver a verte nunca.

Fred la miró dolido, pero decidió hacerle caso. Salió de la habitación y fue con sus padres, les comentó que no se sentía muy bien y regresó a su casa.

_Hogwarts, 5 años más tarde_

Molly iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el cuarto de escobas. La chica miró a su agresor y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños Molly, ¡ya tienes 17!— exclamó emocionado el chico.

—Ya era hora— respondió divertida ella. —Ahora dame mi regalo.

El chico levantó las cejas y la miró con picardía, se acercó al oído de ella y le susurró — Pensaba dártelo frente a todo el mundo.

—¡No! No vas a arruinar mi fiesta— le advirtió ella, empezando a entrar en pánico. Nadie conocía la identidad secreta de su novio.

—Era broma Molly— comentó divertido—Ven aquí.— murmuró tomándola de las manos y acercándola hacia sí, apoyando los brazos de la chica en sus hombros, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella y empezó a besarla.

El besó aumentó de intensidad, y cuando el aire empezó a faltar, se alejaron un poco. Jadeante, el chico le susurró un "Te amo".

—Yo también, Fred.— respondió ella.


End file.
